poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Midnight Zone/Transcript (Toonwriter)
This is the transcript to the thirty-seventh episode of Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated!, The Midnight Zone. Velma Dinkley: (narrating) Previously on Mystery Incorporated... Cassidy Williams: '''My real name isn't Angel Dynamite. It's Cassidy Williams. I'm one of the original Mystery Incorporated that disappeared years ago. '''Fred Jones: '''You've been lying to us this whole time. - - - '''Professor Pericles: If we are to continue, she will need to be silenced forever. - Cassidy Williams: (recording) That's why I'm here to tell you the truth. There aren't any real ghosts in Crystal Cove. It's like the open-all-hours gym. It just isn't open all hours. And that's just the tip of the false berg. Give me time and I will tell you everything I know about Crystal Cove. Enough to blow your mind. Ash Ketchum: And cut! (enters the recording booth) Cassidy Williams: Thanks for your help, Ash. Ash Ketchum: Don't mention it, Cassidy. Do you think everyone in town will listen to your message? Cassidy Williams: As long as all the radios are on, they're sure to learn all of the secrets about Crystal Cove. Ash Ketchum: I just hope Professor Pericles and his gang of cronies aren't getting their hands on the Planispheric Disc. If they find all of the pieces, who knows what he'll do with it. Cassidy Williams: Don't worry. As long as Fred has the other pieces and protecting them from harm, that pesky bird is never gonna get them. Just you wait. (Suddenly, a Kriegstaffebot bursts through the wall, knocking over Cassidy and Ash) Cassidy Williams: You just made a big mistake. (throws discs at the robot) (The robot goes to hit Cassidy, but she dodges it) Cassidy Williams: Ash, run! Get out of here! Ash Ketchum: No, Cassidy! I want to fight alongside you! Cassidy Williams: (before Ash can do anything, Cassidy grabs him by the shirt) There is no point in seeing you get killed! Go! (throws Ash out through the hole) Just go back to your friends and warn them! I'll be okay! Ash Ketchum: But Cassidy... Cassidy Williams: Don't worry about me! Go! Now! (Ash hesitantly did as he was told. He grabbed his backpack, climbed on his bike and started to ride away. Just as he is out of the area, another robot shows up and shoots the ground in front of Ash. The explosion causes him to fly towards a nearby tree and he crashes into it, knocking him out cold. The robot looms in over Ash. Meanwhile, Cassidy continues to fight with the robot in her recording booth and defeats it by breaking off its head with a single kick) Cassidy Williams: Don't think you can come to my house and make a mess. (The robot speaks in German and begins its countdown to self-destruct) Cassidy Williams: Oh, great! (escapes before her studio exploded behind her) (Her studio is now completely destroyed. Then she sees another robot carrying the unconscious Ash over its shoulder) Cassidy Williams: (gasps) No! (she gets up and before she can retrieve Ash, the fire grows bigger and the robot disappears into the ocean with Ash) - - - - (Ash wakes up, feeling soaking wet) Ash Ketchum: (groans; coughs) Wha...what? (notices that he's tied up) Huh? (struggles) What is this place? Where am I? (He sees he is in an abandoned ship) (Familiar Voice): '''Hello, Ash. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Who said that? (A person in the shadow comes out, it's Professor Pericles) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Professor Pericles?! What do you want? '''Professor Pericles: Forgive me for the incredibly ruff treatment, but there is a logical reason to why I've told them to bring you here. Ash Ketchum: '''Huh? - - - - - '''Simba: Alright, Cassidy. You can come with us. Pumbaa: What?! Timon: But Simba, she lied to us! Why should we let her help us? Simba: I'm sorry, but if there's even the slightest chance of rescuing our friend, then what choice do we have? Nala: He is right. It's our fault that Ash is in danger. If we hadn't listened to him about how much Cassidy had changed, this never would have happened. Max: '''She's right. We felt bad. - - '''Ash Ketchum: He doesn't respect you. He doesn't even like you. Why do you continue to serve him after the terrible things he's done to you? Mr. E: I don't have a choice, kid. Professor Pericles is smarter and stronger than me. Ash Ketchum: No, he isn't. Pericles needs you. You're the reason of his existence. You help him devise some of his most sinister plans. You're his strength. His brains. Without you, he's nothing and he knows it. That's why he pushes you around, Mr. E. Pericles is afraid of you. (Mr. E heard what Ash had said) - - (Ash is in the dome trying to break out) Ash Ketchum: '''What am I gonna do? Help! - - - (Serena and Scooby lean against the glass dome, where they see Ash getting weaker from the poison inside) '''Serena & Scooby: (gasps) Ash! (Ash, severely weak from the poison, struggles to get himself up. He extends his right hand to touch the dome as if he's reaching out to Serena and Scooby) Ash Ketchum: (weakly) Help me! (his eyes roll to the back of his head then he passed out) Serena: '''(screams) No, no, no! (she and Scooby struggle to break the glass dome) Guys, we gotta... We gotta get him out of there! '''Scooby-Doo: '''But how? - - - - - - - - '''Fred Jones: Easy, Daphne. I'm sure she got out. Right, guys? Shaggy Rogers: Like yeah. Definitely. Scooby-Doo: She saved us. Daffy Duck: She saved all of us. Velma Dinkley: I guess maybe we were wrong about Cassidy. (Everyone mourns Cassidy's death) Brock: (sighs) Come on, everyone. Let's get Ash home, so he can get better. (They head for home as they carry Ash into the ship) Pikachu: (worried) Pika, Pi. 'Max: '''Don't worry Pikachu. Ash is gonna be okay. '''Clemont: '''Max is right. We need to get him to a hospital. (Pikachu still looks worried) '''Serena: '(picks up Pikachu and pets him) I'm worried too, Pikachu. Oh, please don't die, Ash. (The episode ends) Category:Toonwriter Category:Transcripts